


Double Date

by helenandjayne



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron asks Beth out on a date. Dave asks Erin out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

Aaron asks Beth to go on a date with him. Then Dave asks Erin to go on a date with him. Once Dave finds out that they have dates with their women on the same date and time to go out with their women. He suggests a double date. So both men call their women and tell them about Dave's suggestion. The women agree to a double date. They go to the movies to see Lincoln. After the movie they go out to dinner and talk about the movie and what they thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to my readers that I deleted the other story. It just was that I got a comment from the editors of the fandom about it.


End file.
